


Haikyuu!! Road Trip AU

by kozumekal, sakusasparkles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #hqroadtripau, Additional ship tags to be added, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multimedia, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Social Media AU, Tags May Change, Twitter AU, but inspired by post-time skip era in the manga, crossposted from Instagram, everyone is in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumekal/pseuds/kozumekal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasparkles/pseuds/sakusasparkles
Summary: HEY HEY HEY WELCOME TO ROAD TRIP AU!!!In this AU, the characters are all in their early 20s. Some of them have jobs, some go to college (our cleverly named Haik University lol), and many still play volleyball, but everyone is trying to figure out their next steps in life! And what better way to do that than to hit the road with all your friends and drive across the country during your (conspicuously long) spring break?All the characters start out in Miami, Florida, where Haik U is located. Their destination is National Music Festival, held in Seattle, Washington. Different cars will take different routes across the country to get there, but even though they may all start out in separate cars, don't worry, there's sure to be lots of run-ins along the way!!This social media AU is inspired by the post-time skip era in the manga, but is NOT canon compliant. There will be allusions to (and jokes referencing) the time skip era, but no true spoilers, and you'll still be able to get everything even if you haven't read the manga.**crossposted from Instagram @kozumekal
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! Thanks for taking a chance on this unconventionally-formatted multimedia-style AU! 
> 
> Our primary platform for this work is Instagram, but because of Ao3 supremacy, of course we had to crosspost here. We've got the whole story already blocked out and ready to go, so now it's just a matter of releasing it!
> 
> Please take special note that the pairings currently tagged are the ones who already have established relationships at the start of the story. Additional relationships will be added as we go along and they become more present in the narrative. Expect some surprises and rare pairs as well as some tried and true Haikyuu fandom favorites ;D. But don't worry, we're not planning to sink any of the ships we've already tagged for.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this AU were created by and belong to Furudate. All images used in this AU were found on Pinterest or Google Image Search, and we do not claim them as our own. 
> 
> And on that note... thank you for joining us on this adventure! Let's hit the road!! :D

***************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off! You can expect updates whenever we reach the end of a series of posts or mini-arc on Instagram, and therefore have enough content to justify creating a chapter here (so, we'll likely end up updating the Ao3 page a handful of times a month). But if you want shorter, more regular updates, follow us @kozumekal on Instagram!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated but thanks for reading either way!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

***************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

*********************************************************************************


End file.
